


Ты мне доверяешь?

by Нечётный декабрь (needmoredonuts)



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Soulmates, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:41:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25443331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/needmoredonuts/pseuds/%D0%9D%D0%B5%D1%87%D1%91%D1%82%D0%BD%D1%8B%D0%B9%20%D0%B4%D0%B5%D0%BA%D0%B0%D0%B1%D1%80%D1%8C
Summary: В жизни Кроули было только одно правило.Это правило гласило: ни при каких условиях не касаться Азирафаэля.Это было ужасно. И смешно.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 15





	Ты мне доверяешь?

В жизни Кроули было только одно правило.  
Ладно, на самом деле не одно. У него было множество правил, продиктованных здравым смыслом: не ввязываться в скандалы с Вельзевул и Дагон, не пакостить Хастуру с Лигуром, надевать очки, чтобы не шокировать особо впечатлительных смертных. И ещё больше правил, продиктованных собственной прихотью: не забывать угрожать цветам, носить одежду только тёмных цветов, обращаться к Бентли как к девушке, надевать очки, потому что они выглядят круто.  
Но только от одного правила зависела его благополучная жизнь. И всего одно правило появилось ещё на заре времён.  
Это правило гласило: ни при каких условиях не касаться Азирафаэля.  
Это было ужасно. И смешно.  
К счастью, прознай об этом правиле кто из «коллег» — они не нашли бы в этом ничего подозрительного. Было общее правило для демонов — «Не касаться ангелов», так что ничего удивительного, что у Кроули есть то же самое правило, но для существа, которое он встретит на Земле с наибольшей вероятностью.  
На самом деле на правило «Не касаться ангелов» Кроули в целом плевал. Потому что знал, откуда оно взялось: у любого ангела есть встроенная защита от прикосновений демонов. Различные силы, автоматически оживающие при прикосновении оккультного существа, которому не было доверия.  
Последний пункт был добавлен будто ради смеха — ангел ни за что не доверится демону. А значит его эфирные защитные чудеса будут нещадно жечь адского посланника.  
Но, на взгляд Кроули, всё дело было в «жечь». Да, щиты были разные: молнии, паралич, невидимые штыки и прочие невероятные и чудесные. Но почему-то встречались они все жутко редко, а основным способом защиты был огонь.  
Огонь. Против демонов.  
Нет, это имело смысл — при открытой атаке святое пламя уничтожит демона как нечего делать. Но простое прикосновение — случайное, например — просто подогреет воздух вокруг.  
И, на самом деле, Кроули того и надо было. Змея, как никак.  
Он в Эдеме-то задержался после успешного выполнения задания как раз с этой целью — найти какого-нибудь ангела, о защитную магию которого можно будет погреться. Не будут же они гнать божью тварь, вид которой он так удачно умел принимать.  
Как оказалось, будут, очень даже. Чем им не угодила змея было решительно непонятно. Они ведь даже не успели почувствовать в нём демона — сразу начинали махаться мечом!  
Тогда Кроули решил избрать другую тактику.  
Уже в человеческом обличии он направился к единственному ещё «не испробованному» ангелу — Стражу Восточных Врат. Всё же — предположил тогда Кроули — проще искусителю втереться в доверие ещё не взбешённому всякими пресмыкающимися ангелу, чем пытать удачу второй раз с его нервными собратьями.  
И в какой-то момент Кроули показалось, что всё складывается даже удачнее, чем он ожидал. Азирафаэль не просто не прогнал — он мило с ним беседовал, смеялся его шуткам, разоткровенничался на счёт своего меча. Прикрыл крылом от первого дождя. Этот ангел был настолько _очаровательным_ , что Кроули бы даже не пожалел, не оправдайся его изначальный план — если ангел ему доверится и щит не сработает.  
Кроули случайно задел ангельское крыло. Щит сработал. Но _чёрт бы побрал_ этого ангела. Конечно, у необычного — конечно необычного, обычные выгнали его своими мечами, которые не были отданы людям — ангела не может быть обычного щита.  
Щит Азирафаэля был _льдом_.  
Хладнокровная змеиная сущность Кроули взвыла от такой экстренной заморозки.  
Демонический разум на все лады костерил Непостижимость, которую этот ангел помянул уже несколько раз за разговор. Ничем иным, кроме неё (ну, и Божественной Несправедливости) Кроули такой поворот объяснить не мог. И, пока не кончился дождь, сжимался в комок, лишь бы снова не коснуться ни единой части ангельского тела.  
Едва снова выглянуло солнце, Кроули откланялся и со всей доступной ему скоростью устремился обратно в ад. Впервые на своей памяти он туда спешил. А всё потому, что там было тепло.

***

Шли десяти-, сто- и даже тысячелетия, а Кроули продолжал нелестно поминать кого-то там, кто создал для него такой несправедливый парадокс.  
Кроули не нравилось в аду. Не любил других демонов, не любил мрачную атмосферу, не желал задерживаться там ни на одну лишнюю минуту (это замечали абсолютно все и считали, что он совершенно отуземился). Но у ада был плюс.  
Там было тепло. Костры, котлы, печи, всё то, от чего исходил адский жар и что позволяло Кроули не впадать в спячку.  
Зато Кроули нравилось с Азирафаэлем. Любил раздражать его своими «демоническими» привычками, любил их споры, пьянки и каждый раз, когда Азирафаэль признавал, что демон прав, обожал моменты взаимопонимания между ними (слава кому угодно, этого никто не замечал — вряд ли бы ему такое простила любая сторона). У Азирафаэля было всего два принципиальных недостатка. Которые, в общем-то, можно было считать одним.  
Он не доверял Кроули. Не подпускал к себе близко, постоянно напоминал об их противоположной природе и половину времени вёл себя подчёркнуто отстранёно.  
А это значит, что Азирафаэля нельзя было касаться.  
Кроули проверял. Ещё в самом начале времён, когда их встречи были случайными и происходили не чаще раза в сто лет.  
Холод, что он почувствовал у Восточных Врат, был ничем в сравнении с тем, что Кроули испытал, когда в пылу задел рукой разгневанного ангела.  
Тогда он решил, что во что бы то ни стало не позволит им стать врагами.  
Сама мысль о том, _насколько_ холодно тогда будет демону, пугала его.  
И, в общем-то, в теории это было просто: не злить и избегать прикосновений.  
И первое время так было и на практике.  
А потом Кроули понял две вещи.  
Первая: с Азирафаэлем было просто невероятно интересно спорить. Ангел будто оживал, бурно реагировал на выпады и со всей искренностью отстаивал свою позицию. И злился, конечно. И был при этом невероятно красив.  
Вторая: Азирафаэля отчаянно хотелось коснуться. Кроули, впервые это осознав, не стал кривить душой — ангел ему очевидно нравился. Но также он понимал, что дело не только в этом. Просто ангел прямо-таки _излучал_ тепло. Причём совсем не адское. Тепло, в которое хотелось укутаться.  
И с каждым годом всё больнее становилось от того, что это было обманом. Для Кроули так точно — смертные вот могли бы вовсю наслаждаться ангельским теплом. Если бы Азирафаэль предпочитал проводить время с ними, а не с Кроули.  
Но всё также продолжал напоминать, что они по разные стороны баррикад. Ещё один парадокс, чтоб их. Или Несправедливость, чтоб её туда же.  
Но перестать видеться с ангелом он не мог. С каждым годом, с каждым разом ангел становился всё нужнее, всё понятнее и ближе.  
И каждый раз Кроули приходилось изобретать новые способы избегать прикосновений. И Кроули был в этом хорош. Вряд ли есть ещё хоть одна пара существ на Земле, за историю своего близкого общения ограничившаяся всего двумя случайными прикосновениями (не говоря о том, что нет и не было на Земле ни одной пары, чьё общение длилось так долго).  
А Азирафаэль продолжал говорить, что они враги. А Кроули радовался изобретению перчаток, которые позволили избавиться даже от страха случайного прикосновения.  
О котором с каждым годом мечталось всё сильнее.  
Но они всё ещё даже не приятели.  
Ангелы не врут.

***

И чёрт их дёрнул плыть на этом корабле! В том, что это происки кого-то из коллег, Кроули, конечно, сомневался — скорее всего опять Несправедливость.  
И зачем он только подбил ангела на путешествие в Америку.  
Кроули сквозь зубы благословил все корабли, моря и штормы. И отдельно качку. Насколько, по-вашему, реально избегать прикосновений, когда при каждом шаге людей заваливает друг на друга? Для Кроули с его многовековым опытом оказалось реально. Но тем не менее сложно. И довольно утомительно. А потому, едва появилась возможность, Кроули отправился в свою каюту, в надежде попросту проспать всю оставшуюся часть рейса (сколько там, ещё дня три?).  
И ему это успешно удалось.  
Ему даже приснился сон.  
Это происходило не так уж часто, но Кроули всегда забавляло, насколько несвязными могут быть картинки, проходящие через его сознание. Почти всегда.  
Всегда, кроме дней, когда на место этих несвязных картинок приходили другие. Такие, в которых Азирафаэля можно было касаться. Где прикосновения ангела дарили такое же тепло, что сквозило в его взгляде и улыбке.  
Такие, где он мог хлопнуть его по плечу, не боясь задеть шею.  
Такие, в которых он мог потащить ангела за руку к месту, которое хочет скорее показать.  
Такие, где он в шутку начинал с ним бороться, смеясь и перекатываясь по полу, будто они маленькие дети (после пробуждения Кроули даже почти смеялся — до того нелепо и мило это было).  
Такие, где во время очередной пьянки можно пить из горла, передавая бутылку, и случайно задевать чужие пальцы.  
Такие, где можно было взять за руку, даря поддержку в трудную минуту.  
Кроули к ним привык. Утром тяжело вздыхал, надевал очки и перчатки и шёл дальше жить свою жизнь. Ничего необычного.  
Сон, в котором Азирафаэля можно было обнять и уткнуться носом в тёплую шею, пока тот гладил демона по волосам, снился Кроули впервые. И это было чертовски приятно. И это было _чертовски правильно_. Будто ангел был создан, чтобы Кроули мог его обнимать.

Пробуждение вышло отнюдь не добровольным. Его бесцеремонно разбудили.  
Вовремя — корабль как раз входил в гавань — но разбудили.  
Но главная проблема заключалась далеко не в этом!  
Кроули недовольно выплыл из глубин сна, с трудом удерживаясь от проклятий. А выплыв — застыл в шоке. Только голос в отдалённых уголках мозга по буквам описывал происходящее.  
Его. Разбудил. Азирафаэль.  
Азирафаэль разбудил его прикосновением. К запястью.  
И у Азирафаэля была очень. Тёплая. Ладонь.  
— Дорогой мой, мы практически приплыли, думаю, тебе следует встать.  
Кроули каким-то чудом нашёл в себе силы кивнуть. Азирафаэль улыбнулся и вышел.  
Кроули ещё пять минут не моргая смотрел на свою руку, на которой ещё ощущался след _тёплого_ прикосновения ангела.

Кроули не был дураком. И отчаянным смельчаком тоже. Как бы ни хотелось ему _поверить_ , что на самом деле Азирафаэль, если не считает его близким другом, то хотя бы достаточно доверяет, чтобы не считать врагом, у этого могли быть и другие объяснения.  
Например.  
Сон наложился на реальность и поэтому Кроули вообразил тепло, когда на самом деле ангел мог коснуться не запястья, а рукава рубашки — через ткань волшебный холод не проступал, это Кроули знал ещё с Эдема.  
Ангельская защита срабатывает не автоматически: она осознаёт, что спящий демон не может нанести вреда ангелу, а значит, нет нужды ангела защищать.  
Азирафаэль сам не считает спящего демона угрозой — в этом плане он ему доверяет, а потому, опять-таки, защита не сработала. На доверии к самому Кроули в общем и целом это никак не сказывается.  
Именно так рассуждал Кроули, спустя несколько месяцев сидя на кровати в собственной лондонской квартире и глядя в стену.  
Он чётко осознавал, что, поверь он ошибочно в возможность спокойно касаться ангела, и на следующий же день превратится в ледяную статую себя самого.  
Сны участились.  
Быть к ангелу ближе, чем на расстоянии вытянутой руки было слишком хорошо.  
Кроули готов был рискнуть.  
Причём рискнуть настолько отчаянно, что коснуться Азирафаэля, когда тот будет раздражён их очередным спором. Чтобы быть уверенным, что удачный результат не последствия расслабленного и добродушного настроя ангела.  
Кроули _очень_ хотел, чтобы Азирафаэль и правда ему доверял.

Кроули не хотел злить ангела.  
Кроули очень хотел уверенности.  
К сожалению, в данной ситуации эти вещи были несовместимы.  
Поэтому очередная их встреча в подсобке книжного была до ужаса напряжённой. Кроули, чертыхаясь про себя, цеплялся к любой мелочи, пытаясь вывести ангела.  
И первое время ему это не удавалось — ангел был как всегда дружелюбен и наслаждался вечером, не поддаваясь на демонические провокации. А когда поддался — начал так активно ходить по комнате и взмахивать руками, вещая что-то о заведомом проигрыше всех дьявольских козней, что Кроули не смог бы его поймать, даже если бы не был пьян и был смел.  
Но ему было чертовски страшно.  
Страшно замёрзнуть, страшно признать свои слабости, страшно получить подтверждение тому, что его сны и надежды — только сны и надежды.  
Глубокий вдох.  
Поймать ангела, в очередной раз проходящего мимо, за запястье.  
Тепло.  
Попытаться собраться с мыслями и что-то сказать.  
— Ангел. Прости. Я тебя довёл, моя вина. В последнее время как на иголках. Больше не повторится.  
Азирафаэль после небольшой паузы кивает и легко улыбается.  
Ещё теплее.  
Нужно отпустить руку, а не продолжать поглаживать нежное запястье.  
Выдох.  
Кроули вдруг захотелось взлететь над городом и закричать во всю мощь демонических лёгких.  
Он отпускает запястье и разливает остатки вина по бокалам.

***

— Дорогой мой. Можно тебя кое о чём спросить?  
Кроули, не задумываясь, кивнул. Они сидели на диване в подсобке: Кроули пытался задремать, Азирафаэль читал книгу. Читал. Кроули поднял взгляд и увидел светлые глаза, смотрящие прямо на него.  
— Что изменилось?  
— Ничего? О чём ты, ангел?  
— Ты меня касаешься.  
Только чудом Кроули удаётся не выругаться.  
Да, касается. Уже сколько, полвека? Хотя, наверное, заметно стало только в последнее время (хотя в масштабах их жизней и полвека, и век — последнее время).  
Но сначала он попросту не решался, даже уже зная, что не пострадает — а вдруг ангел будет недоволен? Потом были Войны и сложные годы между ними, когда не было времени ни то что на прикосновения — на встречи.  
А потом, наконец, прикосновения появились. Простые и ненавязчивые. Кроули больше не боялся задеть руки ангела, когда передавал ему бутылку. Не пытался обогнуть по дуге, когда приходилось маневрировать в комнате.  
А ещё он больше не сходил с ума от невозможности прикоснуться. Сходил с ума от прикосновений.  
Невероятно тёплый ангел.  
Но, кажется, Кроули совершенно забыл себя контролировать. Например сейчас — и видимо именно из-за этого ангел задался вопросом — их ноги касались друг друга. От коленей до лодыжек. А они же на разных концах дивана!  
Демон попытался принять безразличный вид (и незаметно отодвинуть ногу).  
— Касаюсь, ага.  
— Почему? — ангел, улыбаясь глазами, но хмуря брови (как у него только выходит?) продолжил смотреть на Кроули.  
— Азирафаэль. У нас есть тела. Физические оболочки. Это то, как они работают — прикосновения, трение, всё такое. У тебя здесь есть учебники физики, нет?  
— Я знаю, как это работает, Кроули. Я читал. Но раньше ты скорее избегал этого, — ангел склонил голову на бок, — что изменилось? Почему сейчас касаешься?  
Кроули сделал глубокий вдох, как перед прыжком в воду, и зажмурил глаза. К счастью, за очками не было видно.  
— Ты тёплый, — тихо выдохнул он, случайно вкладывая в эти два слова всю глубину эмоций, которые испытывал, думая об этих прикосновениях.  
Кроули сам не знал, чего ожидал. Какой реакции. Грома, ветра, криков? Подспудно он понимал, что в сущности это заявление звучит как ничего не значащее. Но для него оно значило практически всё.  
Азирафаэль молчал.  
Кроули открыл глаза.  
Азирафаэль смотрел на него. И было заметно, что был чертовски удивлён.  
— Тёплый? Из-за этого ты?..  
— Я змея, — неловко буркнул Кроули. Он очень не хотел это обсуждать.  
— Но почему только сейчас? — Азирафаэль, напротив, похоже очень хотел это обсудить. — Раньше я что, тёплым не был? — ангел аккуратно подвинулся в сторону собеседника.  
— Был ледяным. А потом я не знал, что перестал.  
— Ледяным? — брови ангела взметнулись вверх.  
— Твой щит, — Кроули неопределённо махнул рукой, — этот, ангельский — я думал, в сосульку превращусь.  
— Ох, дорогой мой! Что же ты мне не сказал? — Азирафаэль придвинулся ещё немного ближе. Кроули сжал зубы — только бы не выставить себя дураком — и снова прикрыл глаза.  
— Ты мне не доверял.  
Ангел снова молчал. Демон не спешил открывать глаза: похоже, чего бы он ни увидел, ему это не понравится.  
Прикосновение.  
Прикосновение к волосам.  
Кроули снова впал в ступор — как тогда, пятьдесят лет назад на лайнере — и снова далёкий участок мозга пытался описать происходящее.  
Ангел, чёртов тёплый и прекрасный ангел гладил его по голове.  
— Прости, — тихо произнёс Азирафаэль совсем близко — Кроули даже почувствовал его дыхание, — мне не следовало говорить, что мы враги. Это неправда.  
— Я знаю, — выдохнул Кроули, подавшись вперёд и крепко обняв ангела. Стянул очки и уткнулся носом в шею. Прямо как в одном из многочисленных снов.  
А ангел продолжал гладить его по голове.  
И _доверял_. 


End file.
